


Sticky Fingers

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Neighbours, Neighbours AU, Single mum leta, Slow Burn, Unexpected guests, almost kisses, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Leta Lestrange is a single mother to a six year old girl. She moves into a new apartment next door to Theseus Scamander who she befriends through the help of her daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something really cute, and I got inspired by the fact that Zoe plays a mother on the HBO TV show Big Little Lies. I love the idea of Leta being a mother and I want to write about Theseus and Leta more and more.

Leta Lestrange had not been expecting to have a baby. She was also not expecting for her boyfriend to leave as soon as she had told him that she was pregnant. She hadn’t wanted to give up the baby though, and through hours of labour she had been greeted with a baby girl who she had named Bonnie.

She had mostly made it through on her own, with the occasional bit of help from her elder Half-Brother but, she had managed to get through it all alone. It was when Bonnie was six that Leta had to move, due to the building that she was in getting too expensive for her to stay in.

She had gotten a good job, assistant to some important office worker and she had found a school for her daughter nearby the flats that she was moving into.

 

Leta was stood surrounded by boxes in the small, two-bedroom apartment that she had gotten for herself and Bonnie. She stood, hands on her hips and looked around, trying to figure out where she could start. The furniture had been moved in the day before, with the beds in their respective bedrooms and a couple of drawers and wardrobes, along with a sofa.

The rest of her furniture was in some of the bigger boxes.

“Mummy! Can I go and play?” Bonnie sounded from behind one of the boxes, dog plushie clenched in her hands.

“Yeah. Go and play, I’ll get things out of their boxes.” Leta opened one of them and started unpacking.

 

What Leta hadn’t known was that the door to the apartment was still open, and Bonnie thinking that it was just more of the apartment ventured out.

The young girl walked along the corridors and down the stairs, paying no attention to the fact that she was no longer in the apartment with her mother. She had dropped her dog plushie on the way down the stairs though, and only realised when she had gotten into the main lobby of the building.

 

Theseus Scamander was a hard worker. He had an important job and had always been someone that people had their eye on since school.

He lived in the same building as Leta did, and he had noticed things being moved in but, hadn’t had the chance to say hello yet. He had made a mental note to himself to do that later on.

He had been walking down the stairs when he came across a toy dog on one of them. The man leaned down and picked it up, he figured that a child must have dropped it and he had started to go over to Lost and Found when he felt a small hand tugging at his coat.

“You got my dog,” Bonnie spoke and looked up to the unfamiliar man.

“Ah this little guy is yours?” Theseus smiled kindly and handed over the toy dog to the girl. He frowned though, seeing that she was alone. “Where’s your mum?”

“Upstairs,” Bonnie shrugged slightly.

“Shall we go and find her? She’s probably worried about you.”

“Okay,” Bonnie nodded and started heading over to the stairs.

 

Leta frowned when everything seemed a little too quiet in the apartment.

“Bonnie?” she called out, waiting for an answer.

When she didn’t hear anything, Leta went through both bedrooms, looking under the beds and in the wardrobes. She came back out and noticed that the front door was still open, and she felt her heart do a little jolt.

“Bonnie!?” she called out again and walked out of the apartment. “Come on baby, where are you?”

She headed down the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when she saw her daughter.

“There you are! I was so worried about you!” Leta came to the bottom of the stairs and enveloped her daughter in a tight hug.

“You must be her mother,” Theseus spoke and smiled at Leta.

“He helped find Floppy Dog,” Bonnie told her mother and held up the dog toy once Leta had stopped hugging her.

“Well, that was very kind. Thank you for finding her and finding the dog.”

“Floppy Dog!”

“Finding Floppy Dog sorry,” Leta smiled and ruffled Bonnie’s hair.

Theseus couldn’t help but smile fondly and looked between Leta and her daughter. There was a resemblance there, it was uncanny, so he was positive that this was the girl’s mother. Through the similarities and through her worry as well.

“Well, I wasn’t going to let her wander these halls alone. You gonna be a good girl and keep Floppy Dog safe? And not run away from your mum?” Theseus looked towards Bonnie with a little smile.

Bonnie nodded and moved to hide her face in her mum’s side, suddenly becoming quite shy. She wasn’t really used to speaking to men.

“Have you just moved in?” Theseus asked Leta, looking towards her.

“Yeah. We’re still unpacking at the moment, just moved in today,” she told him with a smile.

“Then you’re next to me. I would have come and knocked to say hello later but, I can say hello now,” he grinned and extended a hand for her to shake. “Theseus Scamander.”

“Leta. Leta Lestrange,” she answered and shook his hand. “And this little one is Bonnie,” she pointed down to her daughter. “It’s nice to meet you Theseus. I’m sure that we’ll be seeing more of each other seeing as we’re neighbours.”

“It’s nice to meet you two. Both of you. If you ever need any help, or need anything to borrow then feel free to knock,” he offered. “I’ll see you around, I really should be getting to work,” he pointed towards the door.

“Of course. I’ll see you around,” Leta nodded and watched him for a moment. “Thank you again for making sure that Bonnie didn’t get too far,” she told him and waved as she went back upstairs to the apartment with her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leta bumps into Theseus while out shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just gonna be a bunch of cuteness

Door closed so no other adventures could happen and boxes still halfway unpacked, Leta watched her daughter for a moment as Bonnie had ventured into what would be her bedroom and start to open a box and take out her toys.

With a fond smile the woman let her daughter play for a little while as she had unpacked everything for the kitchen and living room.

It was all starting to come together nicely and Leta came into her daughter’s bedroom with a little grin on her face.

“Let’s get this room all unpacked then. You gonna help Mummy?” she asked Bonnie and came to sit with the girl.

“Can I have biscuits instead?” Bonnie suggested with big eyes, hoping that her mother would give in.

Leta only laughed though and ruffled the girl’s hair.

“Maybe after all the unpacking then you can have some biscuits. We’re probably going to have to get some takeaway too, because we don’t have much to eat for dinner,” Leta answered and smiled a little.

“Pizza?”

“Maybe. If you’re good we can order pizza,” Leta smiled and started on arranging the toys neatly and putting Bonnie’s clothes in the wardrobe while the young girl handed her things as her way of helping. Which was better than nothing, Leta knew that.

The woman managed to arrange her own bedroom quite quickly, clothes in the wardrobe, a couple of photos of Bonnie up in certain places, and other little bits and pieces dotted around.

She came out of her bedroom once everything was over, leaving the empty boxes in a little corner and sitting on the sofa so that she could have some time to just relax for a second. Until she was joined by Bonnie who came and lay across Leta’s lap.

“Can we watch cartoons?” Bonnie asked and looked up to her mother.

“You can if you can get the TV to work,” Leta answered and watched as the girl leapt up and figured out within five minutes how to turn the television on and find a DVD to put on before curling back up with Leta on the sofa.

“Which one did you pick?” Leta asked as she let her hands run through Bonnie’s hair watching the television screen as adverts for other films to buy started to play.

“Moana,” Bonnie answered and just had her eyes fixed on the television screen.

Leta just smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. She had only just gotten the songs out of her head but, she never liked to deny Bonnie of her favourite films and Leta was a little bit of a Disney fan herself, so she didn’t really mind watching the film.

Once the film was over, Leta stood up and switched the television off.

“Mummy!” Bonnie frowned in protest.

“The film finished silly, and we’re gonna get pizza soon,” she told the girl and rolled her eyes slightly with a little laugh. “Go and play with your toys. I’ll come in and join you once I’ve ordered the food and gotten some drinks.”

Bonnie nodded in agreement and jumped off of the sofa and headed straight into her room, while Leta looked up the number for the nearest pizza place on her phone and ordered some food for herself and her daughter.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take very long for them to finish their dinner. Bonnie had left the crusts of her pizza but, was happily munching on one of the cookies that they had gotten free for a dessert.

“We’re gonna have to go shopping tomorrow for some proper food,” Leta spoke and watched the young girl for a moment. “We have some cereal for breakfast but, we need to go and get things for the fridge.”

“Do I have to go?”

“Yes. I can’t leave a six-year-old alone. You like shopping anyway, and you can pick what we eat for tomorrow night,” Leta offered.

 

* * *

 

She had taken Bonnie to the closest grocery store the next day, letting her walk along next to the trolley and pointing out all the things that she needed to buy so that Bonnie could put them in the trolley and help out.

They had come down to one of the aisles and Leta had faced the problem of not being tall enough to reach a shelf of soup.

“Damn it...” Leta muttered under her breath and put her hand on her hips as she observed the soup can.

“Need some help?” a familiar voice asked causing Leta to turn around and spot Theseus.

“Oh. Theseus right?” Leta pointed towards him with a smile on her face.

“Am I that forgettable?” Theseus chuckled. “Hey Bonnie, is your mum having some trouble?” he grinned at the young girl.

“She can’t reach the chicken soup,” Bonnie answered and shrugged.

“You oughta make it homemade. It’s always better homemade,” Theseus answered but reached up and took down a couple of cans anyway.

“I’ve never really had much time to make something from scratch. I work and have to look after a tiny human,” Leta pointed out with a small smile.

“What if I make you some homemade soup one day? If you wanted,” Theseus suggested. “We are neighbours after all so it would be nice to get to know you instead of just passing each other in the hall sometimes and saying hello.”

“I wanna try homemade soup!” Bonnie piped up and grinned at Theseus as she looked up towards him.

“Well, that’s one. What do you say Leta?” Theseus smiled at her, a charming look on his face.

“Alright. That could be nice,” Leta agreed. “Don’t you have work?” she tilted her head to the side slightly.

“Not today. I normally work weekdays, but I work the occasional weekend. Depends on when I’m called in,” he told her and picked up some things for himself. “I’m guessing that you only work weekdays with Bonnie?”

Leta nodded in agreement and ruffled her daughter’s hair.

“I just got a new job, assistant to someone in an office. It was better for us to be here, nicer place, nicer school,” she shrugged slightly. “Nicer neighbours.”

Theseus smiled and gave a little hum as he walked along with Leta. He hadn’t planned on doing his shopping with her but, he didn’t mind the conversations that they would have with each other and he had liked her so far.

Bonnie went along, and her eyes lingered on a packet of sweets for a couple of seconds.

“Muuuuum,” she called and looked towards Leta with big eyes.

“Maybe next time,” Leta answered softly. “You had cookies last night, you gotta eat at least a little bit healthy.”

Theseus just smiled and didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to get in the way of Leta being a mum, and he knew that she knew what was best for her own kid.

They went through the rest of the store together, mostly talking about Leta’s first night in the apartment and how she was finding it.

She quite enjoyed having someone that wasn’t a six-year-old to talk to. Although Bonnie had still joined in with some conversation, talking about her films and her toys which Theseus had asked her all about with interest.

 

* * *

 

Leta got back to the apartment building first but had waited for Theseus, following him upstairs and just smiling towards him for a moment.

“I’ll see you around Theseus,” she spoke softly.

“I thought that I was cooking you dinner?” Theseus raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, you meant tonight?” Leta nodded slowly. “Well...”

“Yeah! We can come over!” Bonnie interrupted and answered for Leta, causing her mother to just laugh a little.

“That’s my mind made up,” Leta rolled her eyes. “I’ll go and put my shopping away and then come over. Bonnie you wanna come in and help me?”

“No, I wanna go and help Theseus,” Bonnie answered and looked up towards the man with big eyes, hoping that he would agree with her.

“Sure, come on. I’ll see you in a few minutes Leta,” Theseus smiled and opened the door to his flat, letting Bonnie go in first to explore his flat, as he started putting away his own shopping and waited for Leta to join them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leta and Bonnie have dinner with Theseus

Leta knocked on the door to Theseus’ flat and was greeted only a couple of seconds after by the man himself. Bonnie was lying on the sofa and had somehow already turned cartoons on.

“I see she’s made herself right at home,” Leta laughed as Theseus stepped back to let her in.

“Oh no, I watch Phineas and Ferb all the time,” Theseus smirked a little at his joke and headed into the kitchen with Leta following.

Theseus’ apartment had the same kind of layout as hers, but his was more lived in. That was evident.

There were a couple of bowls that had been from breakfast in the sink, magnets all over the fridge, Leta’s eyes moved around to try and work out if he had a girlfriend but, there was nothing that seemed like a woman had been in there.

Over on the coffee table there were a couple of books, and a photograph of Theseus and another man. They looked very similar, and Leta smiled a little at it.

“Is that your brother?” she nodded towards the photograph.

“Yeah, that’s Newt. He doesn’t come over a lot but, I try and see him as much as I can. He’s been more concerned with his girlfriend recently,” Theseus let out a little sigh but, had a smile on his face. “And his dog.”

Leta smiled and nodded, helping Theseus with chopping up some vegetables to go with the dinner and just having a little bit of small talk, with Leta mostly just complimenting Theseus for his apartment.

 

* * *

 

They had soon gotten the dinner ready and after Leta had gotten Bonnie to and wash her hands, the girl was sitting at the table, legs dangling over the chair and not quite reaching the floor as she tucked into the dinner.

“Wow! You cook way better than Mummy does,” Bonnie spoke and looked up towards Theseus with a grin.

“Oi, cheeky!” Leta laughed and rolled her eyes slightly. “It is very nice food though Theseus,” she told him with a smile on her face.

“Well, thank you both of you,” Theseus grinned at them both and gave a little shrug. “But, your mummy still helped with cooking it kiddo. So, it was both of us that made the food really.”

“Oh!” Bonnie thought about that for a second. “It tastes the best that I’ve ever had in my whole life,” she spoke. “Except chocolate cake but, I don’t get to have chocolate cake that much because mummy says I have to eat healthy.”

“Well, eating healthy is very good. I’m sure you get to have cake though on very special occasions,” Theseus pointed out.

“I get cake when it’s my birthday,” Bonnie answered and grinned at him. “Do you ever have cake?” she asked him and just smiled.

“Sometimes but, I live by myself, so I don’t always get to have cake because it’s lots of food for just one person,” he smiled at the young girl.

Leta couldn’t help but watch them speak to each other. She stayed quiet as she ate and watched Bonnie interact with the other man. The only men that she really knew was Yusuf- Leta’s brother, and she had been introduced to the man that would be her teacher when she started after the weekend.

She was surprised at how well Bonnie had taken to talking to someone so new, she hadn’t really been around that many people since Leta didn’t have much of a family.

“So, is chocolate cake your favourite kind of cake then?” Theseus asked.

“Yep! It’s the best because its chocolate,” Bonnie smiled. “What’s your favourite?” she asked and stared at Theseus.

“Hm,” Theseus thought about that for a second. “I think that my favourite is a Red Velvet cake,” he told her.

Bonnie’s eyes widened in wonder as she thought about the fact that a cake could be red.

“Can we make one of them?” she asked excitedly, looking at Leta this time with a grin on her face as she thought about the cake.

“Maybe. If you’ve been good after the first week of school then we can make one,” she told her daughter with a smile on her face.

“Yay! Thank you mummy! And we can let Theseus help us too because it’s his favourite!” Bonnie decided and grinned.

 

* * *

 

They soon finished their dinner, and Theseus had let Bonnie help him load everything into a dishwasher before he turned to Leta again.

“Would you like a tea or a coffee?” he offered with a smile.

“Tea would be lovely,” Leta nodded and smiled at him. “And Bonnie will have a glass of juice if you’ve got any,” she told him.

Theseus nodded and prepared two mugs and a glass of orange juice before they had let Bonnie run off with her drink- although with a warning not to spill anything from her mother- and watch some more cartoons.

Leta and Theseus sat together in the kitchen at the dining table, mugs warming their hands.

“She’s a sweet kid,” Theseus spoke and smiled at the woman across from him. “She’s quite feisty,” he commented.

“Oh, trust me I know. She isn’t afraid to just speak what’s on her mind. Which could be a bit risky once she’s in school. I know that kids can be mean,” she nodded slowly. “Especially because she’s a non-white kid with only one parent.”

“I hope she isn’t bullied,” Theseus commented softly. “Does she not see her dad?”

Leta shook her head in response.

“Bonnie’s father walked out on us when he found out that I was pregnant,” she sighed a little. “And I’ve never bothered contacting him. If he didn’t want anything to do with her when he found out that I was pregnant then I don’t want him to meet her.”

Theseus nodded, looking to Leta in concern.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that. You’re an amazing mother though, Bonnie is very lucky to have you,” Theseus told her.

Leta smiled a little to herself and finished off her tea.

“I better get going, give Bonnie a bath and get her ready for bed. I’ll see you soon I hope?” Leta smiled at Theseus. “And thank you for the food. It was lovely.”

“You’re welcome Leta,” Theseus smiled and nodded once. “You’re welcome to come over any time.”

 

* * *

 

Leta smiled at Theseus and she soon convinced Bonnie to part from the cartoons and took her back to her apartment, where she went through the bedtime routine and climbed into her own bed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today but, here you go

Leta spent most of Sunday seeing if she could organise the flat a little and get things in the right places with a system while Bonnie either played, drew pictures or watched some Disney films. Just spending the day together as mother and daughter.

When it got late, the woman helped Bonnie get ready for bed, and tucked her in to be warm.

“All comfy?” she smiled at her daughter, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Do I have to go to school tomorrow?” Bonnie looked up to her mother with a little pout.

“Yep. You have to go to school so that you learn all about numbers and the world,” Leta smiled and kissed Bonnie on the forehead. “You’ll be okay, I promise,” she assured.

“Will it be scary?”

“It might be but, you are going to be just fine because you’re amazing,” Leta assured and gave Bonnie a hug. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bonnie answered and hugged Leta.

 

* * *

 

Leta had taken Bonnie up to the school in the morning, and rather than leave her in the playground, she had taken her into the school.

Once she was given the instructions on where to find Bonnie’s classroom and made her way over, so that she could be introduced to Bonnie’s teacher.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a kind looking man, who was tall and had a slight mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“You must be Miss Lestrange. Albus Dumbledore,” he offered a hand for Leta to shake and then turned his attention towards Bonnie. “And who might you be?”

“Bonnie,” she answered and gave her teacher a little smile but kept close to her mum.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Bonnie. I’m sure that you’ll fit right in here. You can stay in here if you like until lessons start,” he suggested to which Bonnie nodded in agreement.

Leta smiled and ruffled her daughter’s hair, kneeling down to give her forehead a little kiss.

“I’ll pick you up after school. You be good okay,” Leta told her daughter, earning a nod from Bonnie in return.

Leta gave her a hug before standing up and thanking Dumbledore before leaving and heading off to work.

 

* * *

 

When the work day finally came to an end, Leta went to pick up Bonnie from school and grinned when her daughter ran out and hugged her.

“Hey Munchkin. Good first day?” Leta asked and ruffled her daughter’s hair.

Bonnie nodded and held onto Leta’s hand as they walked over to the car together.

“Learn anything good?”

“We learned about times tables,” Bonnie answered. “And we have to do a project thing for homework,” she added.

“What’s the project all about? I can see if I can help you with doing any of it,” Leta offered with a smile on her face.

“We have to make a family tree. But I don’t know anyone but you and Uncle Yusuf,” Bonnie answered and looked up towards Leta as they drove.

“I’m sure I can find a way to help you,” Leta smiled. “We’ll see what we can do. Maybe we can include some photos if I have any,” she suggested.

Bonnie nodded and looked out of the window as they drove along and pulled up outside of the apartment building.

Leta parked the car and walked into the building with Bonnie, spotting Theseus in the main lobby, collecting his mail.

“Theseus!” Bonnie grinned and ran over to him, with the man turning just in time for Bonnie to jump on him with a hug.

“Hi Bon. Leta,” Theseus smiled and hugged Bonnie back. “Have you been to school?” he asked the young girl.

“It was my first day,” Bonnie confirmed with a nod.

“Did you have lots of fun?” Theseus asked her. “Make any friends?”

“I talked to some people,” Bonnie nodded in confirmation.

“And you must have had your first day at work?” Theseus looked towards Leta who nodded.

“A lot of that is just bringing who I’m working for coffee and filing paperwork. Assistant jobs,” she shrugged slightly and smiled towards Theseus. “So now we’re going to go back up to the apartment and relax,” she smiled.

“Sounds like a plan. Enjoy the rest of school Bonnie, and Leta you enjoy the rest of your work,” Theseus told them both and let them disappear up the stairs and to their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leta and Bonnie plan to make a cake, with the help of their neighbour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just cuteness but, I hope that you like it

Bonnie had been at the school for the whole week, and in between Leta helping with homework and asking about any friends that her daughter had made, it all seemed to be going quite well for the Lestrange girls.

Once Saturday came around, Leta had been sleeping quite peacefully. This was the first lie in that she was going to get, after working all week and doing the school run.

Her peace was shattered though at seven in the morning when she was jumped on by Bonnie, wide awake and with her shirt on back to front.

The girl grinned at her mother when Leta opened her eyes and waved frantically.

“Morning Mummy!” Bonnie chimed, wide awake and already full of energy.

“Morning Bon Bon,” Leta yawned and stretched, sitting up so that her daughter shifted to sitting on her lap. “You’ve got your shirt on backwards silly.” She laughed and helped the young girl get it the right way around.

“Can we make a cake today? I’ve been extra good at school and you said that if I was good then we can make a cake!” Bonnie pleaded and looked up to her mother with big eyes.

Leta let out a little chuckle and rolled her eyes. Somehow she knew that Bonnie would remember what she had said about the cake.

“We can make a cake but, we have to go out and buy the ingredients for it first,” she pointed out with a little grin on her face. “And we have to eat breakfast.”

“Let’s get breakfast then!” Bonnie jumped off of the bed and ran into the kitchen, leaving Leta to get herself dressed and head into the kitchen a couple of minutes later.

 

* * *

 

Once breakfast was over and the dishes had all been done, Leta had gotten herself freshened up and ready, reminding her daughter that brushing her teeth needed to be done, otherwise there would be no cake.

They headed out of the house when it was coming up for nine in the morning, and Leta drove to the closest shop, letting Bonnie help with putting things into the trolley and trying to divert her attention from any of the expensive toys.

They managed to get everything that they needed and once they had gotten home, Bonnie was already pulling everything out of the bags and wanting to get started on making the cake straight away.

“Whoa, slow down there Bon. You need to wash your hands first so that there and no germs in the cake,” Leta told her and washed her own hands before letting her daughter do the same.

“Can we listen to music while we bake?” Bonnie asked with big eyes.

“That depends on what song you want to listen to, because if I hear another word of Baby Shark I’m banning music forever,” Leta teased with a little wink.

“Nope. I wanna listen to the Disney CD,” Bonnie answered and went off to get it so that they could listen to Disney songs while they did some baking.

 

* * *

 

About ten minutes later, with a bowl full of batter and ingredients everywhere, there was a knock at the door.

Leta looked over and frowned slightly, unsure of anyone that would be coming to see her at this time.

She walked over, flour on her nose and cheek and opened the door to find Theseus stood with a handful of envelopes.

He smiled when he saw her, slightly amused by the fact that she was covered in cake ingredients.

“Hi Leta, I just came to give you some mail that got put into my pigeon hole by mistake,” he held out the envelope and couldn’t help but wonder how she had gotten into such a messy state.

“Thank you Theseus,” Leta smiled and took the envelope, putting it to the side and then looking back up to him, opening her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by Bonnie who had realised just who was at the door.

“Theseus!” She squealed excitedly and ran over, just as covered- if not more covered- in flour as Leta was. “We’re making cake! You can come in and help us make the cake too!” the girl grinned at him and took his hand to pull him in so that he had no choice.

“Bonnie, stop being so bossy!” Leta laughed and shook her head. “Theseus might have other things to do.”

“I’m free as a bird. I’d love to make cake,” Theseus answered, earning a grin from Bonnie and a slightly affectionate smile from Leta.

“You gotta wash your hands though. Mummy says so,” Bonnie informed him and took him over to the sink.

Theseus chuckled and did so before looking at both of them.

“Okay, how far along are you?” he asked them both.

“We have to pour it in the thing and then make the icing!” Bonnie told him with a grin on her face as she looked up towards Theseus.

“Sounds great to me,” he chuckled and poured the cake batter into the tin that was ready and waiting. “What type of cake are you making?”

“Red Velvet because you said that’s your favourite,” Bonnie answered him.

Leta chuckled and moved Bonnie away from the oven while Theseus put the cake tin in. She had never really had any moments like this before. It had always been her and Bonnie. Never anyone else. Though she quite liked it.

“Right. We should wait until the cake is out and then we’ll do the icing,” Leta smiled at her daughter. “So that it stays all runny and liquid when we put it on the cake.”

Bonnie nodded and looked up towards her mother.

“What do we do while we wait?” she asked innocently.

“We could wash up what we already used?” Leta suggested, earning a frown from her daughter at the thought of housework.

“We can do it like a team,” Theseus suggested. “Mummy can wash, I can dry and then you can put things away,” he suggested to Bonnie with a smile on his face.

“Okay...” Bonnie nodded in agreement however, ever so slightly reluctant.

 

* * *

 

When everything was washed and the cake was out of the oven, Leta stood back and let Theseus help Bonnie with the icing and putting it over the cake.

Leta couldn’t help but, smile. He was so good with her and patient. She knew that most neighbours wouldn’t be this kind, and just leave Leta to her own thing. Theseus was different. He was kind and caring, and holy fuck he was hot.

“Leta?” Theseus looked over to her, snapping her out of her daydream. He had now joined the cake ingredients on the face club, which caused Leta to just grin with amusement.

“Yeah?”

“Cakes all done,” he gestured to the red velvet cake that was sat on the cake stand with Bonnie staring at it, as if she was going to eat the entire thing.

“It looks incredible!” Leta grinned and came over. “I think we should try some as a reward for baking it so well.”

“Yeah! Cake! We all need a slice!” Bonnie insisted and looked up to Leta who had already taken out three plates and a knife.

“Alright, calm down Bon. You’ll get your slice first,” Leta let out a little laugh and cut three identical slices, handing out each plate so that the three of them could enjoy their homemade cake together.

 

* * *

 

Theseus stayed for the evening, helping with dishes and cooking a meal for them later on. Leta had thanked him by giving him another slice of the cake to take home with him, and the pair exchanged numbers after realising they hadn’t done so yet.

It didn’t take too long for both Leta and Bonnie to fall asleep, full of cake and exhausted from the busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will end up together I promise. It's finding the right moment but, as always let me know what you guys think and I'm so glad that you're enjoying this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus picks Bonnie up from school when Leta is running late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? An update the next day? What is this motivation?

Leta wasn’t too fond of her job. She knew that she had to work, and she knew that she had to do something that earned some money so that she could get by. It was also the only job she could find where she didn’t have to work weekends.

It wasn’t much fun to go and collect cups of coffee and food, or do filing with paperwork but, she got by just fine and she was always on time to be able to pick up Bonnie though.

She was sat at her desk, going through some papers and filing them all. Not a lot of people spoke to her at work, but she didn’t mind that too much. Leta was used to not talking to many people, so she normally just got on with her work.

She was soon distracted though by her boss, Torquil Travers walking over to her desk.

“Lestrange, I need you to work later today,” he spoke and looked towards the woman.

“Sir, I don’t think that I can. I have to pick my daughter up from school,” Leta answered and looked up towards her boss.

“That’s not my problem. I need you to work later and nobody else can do the job,” he answered. “Come by my office when you’re meant to finish normally, and I’ll give you the instructions of what I expect you to do.”

Leta knew that there was no point in arguing. She just had to try and find a way to get Bonnie home safe.

She took her phone out of her bag and scrolled through the contacts before she reached Theseus. With a little sigh, she pressed the call button and waited.

“Leta?” Theseus’ familiar voice sounded over the phone. “Is everything alright?” he asked her softly.

“Are you going to be working at around three?” Leta asked him, wanting to make sure that she wasn’t just going for anything that wouldn’t work out.

“No, I’ll be finished by then today,” he answered her. “Did you need anything?”

“My boss has asked me to work late,” she told him with a little sigh. “Would you be able to do me a huge favour and pick Bonnie up from school? I’ll ring them to let them know so it doesn’t look like she’s going off with a total stranger.”

“Sure. Yeah I don’t mind that at all,” Theseus told her. “I’ll take her back to my apartment as well so that she isn’t just waiting outside the whole time.”

“Thank you! I owe you one,” Leta told him and just smiled to herself. “You’re a life saver. I’ll call the school now.”

They said their goodbyes and Leta phoned Bonnie’s school to tell them that it would be Theseus that’s picking Bonnie up and that she already knew who he was.

After she had gotten everything all sorted there, she went back to working.

* * *

 

Bonnie came out of school, expecting to see her mother at the gates but instead she saw Theseus there and grinned.

“Hi Theseus!” she ran over to him and hugged him, getting a hug back from the man.

“Hey Bonnie. Your mum has to work so, I’m gonna take you back to mine for a little bit until she’s done.”

“Okay,” Bonnie nodded not seeming to mind that much that her mum wasn’t going to be there. She was quite content to spend some time with the man. “Can we do some coluring in and make pictures?”

“Sure,” Theseus smiled. “I have some paper and pencils somewhere so we can do that,” he agreed.

 

* * *

 

When Leta finally finished work, she drove back to the apartment building and went straight up to Theseus’ door.

She knocked on the door and was quickly greeted by Theseus who had a grin on his face.

“Hey Leta, come on in.” Theseus stepped back to let Leta come into the house, where she was greeted by her daughter sat at the kitchen table and coluring in.

“Hey Bon,” Leta smiled and sat by her.

“Hi Mummy. Me and Theseus have done some colouring,” she told her mother. “It’s a dog because dogs are the best. Can we get a dog?”

Leta shook her head fondly and let out a little laugh.

“We don’t have enough room for a dog Bon but, maybe if we ever go somewhere that has more room and a garden then we could get a dog,” she suggested.

Leta had always liked the idea of a dog as well but, she knew that they couldn’t really afford having a dog right now, and not in an apartment where there was nowhere for the dog to run around and be outside.

“What kind of dog?” Bonnie asked, wanting to know everything.

“We would have to see what kind of dog is in the shelter,” she told her daughter with a little smile. Leta had always been someone that wanted to go to an adoption shelter rather than buying a puppy from a breeder.

Theseus came over with his phone out, a photo up on the screen as he sat on the other side of Bonnie.

“My brother has a basset hound,” he showed Bonnie the photo of the dog who had his very own Instagram account, where there were a lot of photos of said basset hound in various different places with various different people.

“He’s cute! He looks all droopy,” Bonnie giggled, loving the look of the dog on the screen.

“He’s very loving. My brothers had him for three years now, his name’s Dougal,” he told Bonnie with a smile on his face.

“Dougal’s a good name,” Bonnie answered and smiled to herself. “Can I meet him?”

“Maybe one day. If my brother ever comes to visit and brings him then you can come and meet him,” Theseus promised.

Leta smiled and ruffled Bonnie’s hair gently.

“Come on trouble. I think we’ve wasted enough of Theseus’ time. You need your dinner and then bath and bed because you still have school tomorrow,” she pointed out and lifted Bonnie up with a smile.

“Okay,” Bonnie sighed without any other choice. “Bye Theseus!” she waved at him.

“See you soon Bonnie, bye Leta,” he smiled at both of them.

“Thanks again for picking her up,” Leta told him and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “See you soon,” she added and left the apartment, going back into hers.

 

* * *

 

When Leta got Bonnie ready for bed, she tucked her in and placed a kiss to the girl’s forehead.

“Night night, Bon Bon,” Leta smiled.

“Mummy, why don’t you ask Theseus to be your boyfriend?” Bonnie suggested, not holding back at all.

Leta looked to her daughter for a moment and raised an eyebrow. That had not been what she was expecting to hear. Sure, she thought that Theseus was attractive, and she got on well with him but, Leta never thought about having a relationship. Her whole world was centered around Bonnie.

“Because I don’t have the time to have a boyfriend.”

“But he’s nice and he’s tall and he likes you,” Bonnie told her.

“I think we’re just going to be friends Bon. I don’t even know if he has a girlfriend,” Leta shook her head.

“He can’t have a girlfriend because he doesn’t have any pictures of any girls up. The only girls picture he has are his mum,” Bonnie pointed out.

Leta shook her head. She did find it sweet that her daughter wanted Leta to have a boyfriend, and she did like Theseus. She just didn’t think that he would ever like her in the same way.

“You need to get some sleep. Let me worry about my romantic life,” Leta spoke and hugged Bonnie. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Bonnie curled up and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the fluff at the moment, I may add in some angst along the line but, I'm enjoying this way too much! Thank you all for reading <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leta gets an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The weekend had come back along pretty quickly, and Leta had been trying to help Bonnie with her project of the family tree. So far though, it was only three images. Leta didn’t have any photos of her parents.

“My family trees gonna be so boring!” Bonnie complained and pouted at her mother. “Why can’t we have someone good on there? Other people are gonna have a mum and a dad on their tree,” she sighed.

“I’m sorry Bon but, I can’t put people on the tree if I don’t know who they are,” she sighed. “Come on, you’ve gotta write the names,” she tapped the paper.

“You gotta know who my dad is!” Bonnie pouted and looked towards her mother. “Every other kid in my class has two parents. And I don’t.”

Leta sighed and bit her lip. She never expected to be having this conversation.

She had left Bonnie’s father in the past and she’d never even brought him up to the girl. He hadn’t wanted anything to do with them so Leta didn’t want anything to do with him either.

“Bon... You dad isn’t around. He isn’t much of a dad and I don’t have any photos of him,” she told her daughter. “You’re just going to have to do the project without him there.”

Bonnie sighed with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. She had never really thought about the fact that she didn’t have a father before, but after being at the school with a lot of other students talking about mothers and fathers, she felt a pang on longing for a father.

“Then my tree might as well be done because there’s nothing else to do,” she hopped down from the chair and went into her room.

Leta ran a hand through her hair and looked down at the quite sparse family tree that she had created with Bonnie. Having only three squares did make it look a little underdeveloped but, surely if she spoke to the school and explained, they wouldn’t think Bonnie didn’t make any effort.

 

* * *

 

The woman had tided everything away and had glanced over to Bonnie’s bedroom door every so often but, her daughter didn’t seem to want to come out.

She sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. Bonnie and her were normally inseparable and best friends. She hated that she had made her own daughter upset, and she wished that there was something that she could do that would make her a little happier.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.

Leta went over to the door just assuming that it would be Theseus, and that her mail had gotten mixed up with his again.

What she hadn’t been expecting was her ex-boyfriend to be standing in her doorway.

“Brad?” Leta stepped outside of the door and closed it. She didn’t want Bonnie to be hearing any of this.

“Hi Leta,” the man smiled at her and leaned down to try to kiss her cheek, which Leta moved away from. “How come you didn’t tell me that you were moving?”

“Because you haven’t had anything to do with me for six years,” Leta answered back a little snappily. “You can’t walk out on me and then expect to be welcomed back with open arms. How did you even find me?”

“I know some people,” Brad shrugged and looked towards the woman. “Are you not going to invite me in?”

“No.”

Leta glared up at him, arms crossed over her chest. This was the man that had abandoned her and Bonnie. Before Bonnie had even been born.

“Oh, come on. I know you’ve got my kid.”

“Your kid?” Leta scoffed and looked up towards him in some disbelief. “You don’t even know her name. She might be your daughter biologically, but that is where it ends.”

“I have a right to see my own kid.”

“Actually, you don’t. I have the custody of her. I’m the one that went to every scan alone, who watched her take her first steps, say her first word. I’ve been the one that’s been there through every sickness, every nightmare. You were never there for any of it and you can’t act like you care now.”

“Leta.” Brad spoke sternly and stepped towards her, causing her to step back and let her back hit the door. “Don’t talk back to me.”

The man reached forward and grabbed her wrist roughly, causing Leta to struggle slightly in his grip.

“Get off of me. Leave me alone!” she called out, fear glossing over her eyes. She tried to struggle but knew that there wasn’t much that she could do. Brad was stronger than her and he always had been a little hands on when they were dating.

“Let me in, so that I can see my kid.”

Leta shook her head, wanting to stay strong and keep to her beliefs that if he hadn’t wanted anything to do with her or Bonnie before the girl had even been born, that he didn’t get to suddenly be involved now.

“I am not asking you!” he snapped, and his hands moved from her wrists to her shoulders, slamming her against the door to her apartment. “I’m telling you that I want to see my kid.”

Leta was shaking at this point, looking up in slight fear towards the man.

She didn’t know when it happened but, suddenly Brad had been pulled off of her and Theseus stood between the man and herself.

“Leave her alone before I call the police,” Theseus spoke and glared at Brad. “That isn’t how you treat a lady. Now just back off.”

Brad chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? What makes you think that you can tell me how to treat my own ex?”

“Just leave her. She doesn’t want to see you,” Theseus answered and kept his eyes fixed on Brad. “Just leave without a fight, or I’m going to call the police and report you for harassment.”

“You really think that I’m scared of you?” Brad stepped forward. “You probably couldn’t even fight off a baby.”

Leta watched, heart hammering against her chest. She wasn’t even sure how to react when suddenly Theseus had lunged forward but, been punched in the eye by Brad.

The woman stood, still a little shaky before she took out her phone and rang the landlord. She didn’t know what else to do, but it hadn’t taken very long for someone to come and pull Brad away.

He had been let off with a warning and told not to come to the building again or the police would be called, and Theseus had come back over to Leta to make sure that she was okay.

The man reached out to her, to which she involuntary flinched away.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you,” Theseus spoke soothingly and looked towards the woman, a mark on his eye already starting to form.

“Oh Theseus...” Leta reached up to the bruise but, didn’t touch it. She didn’t want to cause him any hurt. “Come in with me, we’ll get a cold compress on that.”

 

* * *

 

Theseus followed Leta into her apartment, where Bonnie was still camping out in her room after the small argument.

He sat at her kitchen table while Leta rooted around before finding what she was looking for.

The woman came over and pressed the cold compress against the forming bruise.

“Leta...”

“That was her father,” she answered before he could ask the question. “And he’s not seeing her. He hasn’t changed,” she continued.

“Has he always been like that?” Theseus asked softly. “You don’t have to answer if it makes you too uncomfortable.”

“I used to have a lot of bruises,” Leta confirmed. “In a way I’m glad that he walked out when I got pregnant. I would not have wanted Bonnie around that kind of thing,” she sniffled slightly and bit her lip.

“Where is Bonnie?”

“In her room. Sulking,” Leta told him with a little sigh. “She was upset because her family tree for school doesn’t have a lot on it. But, I don’t feel comfortable putting her father on there when all he did was provide the sperm and then leave.”

Theseus nodded slowly.

“Maybe you should speak to her about it. You don’t have to go into too much detail but, just tell her why she doesn’t see him,” he suggested.

“Maybe you’re right. Thanks for helping me out Theseus. I’m sorry you got punched in the face though.”

She moved the cold compress to get a close look at his face, and to look at the bruise that was still forming on his face. She let her hand rest just under his eye, her face dangerously close to his as she kept her eye on it.

“Mummy?” Bonnie’s voice sounded and broke Leta away from her thoughts.

The woman looked towards her daughter and gave her a kind smile.

“Hey Bon. You okay?” she tilted her head to the side and reached out a hand for Bonnie to hold, which the girl did without hesitation.

“What happened to Theseus?” she asked and looked towards the man.

“I walked into a door. Your mum’s helping me out,” he told the girl. “Nothing to worry about,” he assured and ruffled her hair.

“I hope you get better,” Bonnie told him and moved to give him a hug which he returned and smiled up to Leta.

Leta couldn’t help but smile, feeling a lot better now that she had Theseus to help her and that Bonnie had forgotten about her sulking and come out to be sociable again.

She knew that she was going to have to talk to her daughter about her father soon but, she thought that she’d leave it to another day. In the meantime, she spent the rest of the evening with her daughter and Theseus, having dinner together and putting her ex at the back of her mind so she could enjoy the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you guys think! I am loving this little AU and yes Theseus and Leta will get together eventually. I've just gotta get all the slow burn in, and almost kisses because it's too cute!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie confides in Leta about some trouble she's had at school.   
> Theseus has a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight note- this includes bullying and racism mentions but nothing too explicit

It had been a week since the incident with Brad, and luckily Leta hadn’t run into him again. All seemed quite well.

Leta came to pick Bonnie up on the Friday after school and smiled when her daughter came out to greet her.

“Hey Bon, good day?” she asked, to which Bonnie just shrugged and headed to the car with her mum following.

Leta frowned, knowing that something must have happened. Bonnie was normally so full of energy even after school and would speak non-stop about all of it. She had a suspicion that something must have happened.

When they both got into the car, Leta looked over to her daughter and tilted her head to the side slightly.

“Bon? What’s happened?”

“We’re meant to be doing a show, like a play thing.” Bonnie answered and kept her gaze away from her mother. “And I wanted to ask if I could play the main part.”

“Bonnie that’s great! Why are you upset about it?”

“Because some of the other girls said I wouldn’t be able to do it,” Bonnie pouted and finally looked to her mother with big eyes, close to tears.

Leta already felt herself getting slightly worked up about it and dreaded to think what exactly it was that the other kids were saying that meant that Bonnie couldn’t have a part in the show.

“Why do they think that?” Leta asked sympathetically.

“They said something about me not being like them,” Bonnie sighed. “And I think they mean it’s because I don’t have the same colour of skin as they do,” she frowned and looked up towards Leta. “But why does that have to matter?”

Leta shook her head made a note that she would hug her daughter once the car stopped.

“There is nothing bad about having a different colour skin. You’re beautiful Bon, and people shouldn’t make comments about the way that you look. It’s your personality that’s important, and I know you would never be mean to anyone,” Leta spoke and nodded slowly.

She wondered when she would have this conversation with her daughter. Leta had it hard herself growing up, with people making judgements not only because of who her family were but because of her skin colour as well.

“There are going to be people who will be mean and nasty because you’re not white. But those people are bullies. It’s the people who are nice to you that matter the most,” Leta told her daughter. “Is it all of the girls that say this or just some?”

“Only some. There are other girls and some boys who are always nice to me,” Bonnie told her. “Do you think I should ask Mr Dumbledore if I can play the main character?”

“Absolutely. You prove those mean girls wrong,” Leta smiled to herself. “You should never be ashamed of yourself. I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

Bonnie nodded with a growing smile.

Leta was always someone that made Bonnie feel better about anything. She was a hero in Bonnie’s eyes, and she had looked up to her mother her entire life. Even if that life had only been six years and a bit.

“I wouldn’t change things either,” Bonnie shook her head. “Except, I would change to make Theseus be your boyfriend.”

Leta let out a little laugh and shook her head. She did like Theseus. That was the problem. She had a growing crush on him, and every time that she saw him it would just grow and grow. She didn’t think that he had a girlfriend, otherwise he would have spoken about her.

 

* * *

 

Once they had gotten back into the apartment, Leta had gotten to work on starting dinner when there was a knock at the door, before Theseus walked in. Leta had told him that he was welcome to come in when he wanted, as long as he knocked first. She trusted him enough to do it.

“Hi girls,” Theseus grinned at both of them.

“Hey Theseus,” Leta grinned from the kitchen, apron around her and wooden spoon in her hand. “What do we owe this pleasure?”

“Well, I have a gift for you,” Theseus spoke, hands behind his back.

“A present?” Bonnie piped up and ran over from where she had been doing homework at the kitchen table. “What is it? What is it? Is it a puppy?”

Theseus laughed and shook his head, looking down towards Bonnie with some amusement on his face.

“No, it’s not a puppy I’m afraid,” he told Bonnie with a sympathetic smile. “I managed to get three tickets to a waterpark that’s due to open this weekend. There were limited tickets so not many are gonna be going,” he held up the tickets and smiled at both girls.

“Theseus, you shouldn’t have! How much did they cost?” Leta looked up at him with wide eyes.

“They were free,” he told her and shrugged. “I know one of the guys that works there so he hooked me up with the tickets,” he answered. “So, you don’t need to pay me back.”

“At least let me drive there,” Leta gave him a pointed look. “What day does it open?”

“Tomorrow,” Theseus answered and grinned. “So, get out your swimsuits because we’ll go tomorrow, and we’ll go on waterslides and go swimming. We can eat cheesy chips and hot dogs,” he smiled at her.

Leta rolled her eyes with a fond smile on her face. It did sound like a fun idea, and she had been wanting to take Bonnie back swimming. The girl could already swim unaided but, Leta had liked swimming. Plus, a water park did sound like a lot of fun.

“What do you say Bon? You wanna go out to a water park with Theseus tomorrow?” Leta asked her daughter.

“Yeah! And we can go on all the slides and go really fast!” Bonnie grinned and jumped in excitement with Leta laughing in response.

“That’s a yes then. Shall we meet in the lobby after breakfast? Say about nine?” Leta suggested and tilted her head to the side as she looked over to Theseus.

“Sounds great to me. I look forward to it,” he grinned. “I’ll leave you two to enjoy your dinner in peace and see you in the morning.”

“See you Theseus. Thank you for the tickets,” Leta smiled at him fondly.

“Bye Theseus!” Bonnie waved enthusiastically.

Theseus chuckled and waved at them both, ruffling Bonnie’s hair before turning and leaving their little flat, pocketing his tickets to the waterpark and heading back into his own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, i've been in a slump but I really wanted to write some Theta- and of course the next chapter is going to be the water park


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Leta go to the waterpark together, Bonnie in tow and spend the day having fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Bonnie had woken up early and come over to jump on her mother. She was excited about the waterpark and wanted to get ready as soon as she could.

Leta let out a little groan and opened her eyes to look up to her daughter.

“Bon, it’s six in the morning.”

“We’re going to the water park though!” Bonnie grinned at her mother and jumped on the bed overexcited.

“In three hours,” Leta rolled her eyes and cuddled her daughter closely, ruffling her hair with a small smile on her face.

Bonnie wriggled out of her mother’s grip and jumped off of the bed. “Can we get ready? Please, please, please?”

“Okay,” Leta shook her head and sat up. “We’ll find your swimming costume and you can wear it under your clothes,” she told the girl.

Leta followed Bonnie into the girl’s bedroom and helped find her Spongebob swimming costume, before getting her dressed and ready. She had packed a towel and some extra clothes just in case. She knew what he daughter was like.

When Bonnie was ready to go, Leta went back to her own bedroom so that she could put on her red bikini underneath her clothes, getting her own towel.

When breakfast was over and it got closer to nine, Leta took Bonnie down into the lobby to meet Theseus who stood with a grin on his face.

“Hey, you two,” Theseus smiled at them both with a backpack on his back.

“Hi Theseus!” Bonnie grinned and hugged him, getting a hug back and an amused smile from Leta as she watched them both.

“Hey,” Leta smiled at him and nudged her head towards the door. “You ready to go? Someone has been awake since six in the morning they were that excited.”

“Wow. Yeah let’s get going,” he nodded, and they all headed out to Leta’s car.

 

* * *

 

Leta drove them all to the waterpark, letting Theseus get them in with his vouchers.

They parted ways only to go into the changing rooms and leave their bags in lockers, before going out into the waterpark.

Bonnie let out an audible gasp at the sight of the slides and the pools, wanting to test everything out that she could.

Theseus came over to the girls and stopped for a moment, trying not to stare too much at Leta in her bikini.

Leta was the exact same, her eyes flickering over to Theseus. She bit her lip to hide the smile as she took in his slight toned body, and the muscular parts of his arms. She shook her head free of the thoughts that were invading her mind, knowing that they should focus on spending their time at the water park.

 

* * *

 

They spent the day on the water slides, and in the pools. Bonnie had kept swapping who she would ride the slides with, seeing as she was too small to go on it by herself.

Leta had caught herself a couple of times looking over to Theseus and smiling a little. She hadn’t thought that she would ever see him with no shirt on but, she knew that she had liked what she was seeing.

After a couple of hours had passed, and all three of them were tired out by the number of slides and swimming that they had done, including a splashing fight between Theseus and Leta. Which resulted in Leta being named champion after Bonnie had joined forces with Leta to get Theseus to give in to them and agree to buying their food afterwards.

They met outside of the waterpark, fully dressed with blow dried hair.

Leta grinned at Theseus, and stopped by his side, Bonnie holding onto her hand as the young girl looked up to her mother and Theseus.

Bonnie had never really seen her mum so happy around a guy before, and she liked Theseus a lot as well. She made a mental note to herself that she was going to ask Theseus to be her new dad when she had a moment alone with him.

They all clambered into the car, with Leta driving to the place that her and Bonnie had chosen to eat, as they were the champions of the water fight. They had decided on an American style diner, that Theseus had never been to before. Him having not been there had being the real reason that they wanted to go there.

They slid into a booth, the girls on one side and Theseus on the other.

“Thanks for the tickets to the waterpark Theseus. I think we had a lot of fun,” Leta grinned at him and looked towards her daughter who was nodding in agreement.

“I liked the big fast slide with the dinghy’s!” Bonnie grinned, with a bucket of crayons and colouring in page that had come with her kids’ menu.

Theseus chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“That one was fun. I’m glad that you both liked it,” he smiled at them both and looked down towards his menu. “And you two can order anything that you like as well, it’s my treat,” he told them both with a kind smile.

Leta smiled fondly and had a look at the menu. She didn’t want to order something that cost too much money, she didn’t like to think that she was taking advantage of Theseus too much.

When they had all ordered their food, Leta excused to herself to take a quick trip to the bathroom and Bonnie saw this as her chance to try and recruit Theseus to be her new dad, and also her mum’s boyfriend.

“Theseus, do you have any girlfriends?” Bonnie asked him out of curiousity and tilted her head to the side slightly.

Theseus chuckled and shook his head.

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend Bon.”

“Would you be mummy’s boyfriend?” she asked and smiled at him sweetly.

Theseus smiled and hummed. He wasn’t sure how to explain the best way to a six-year-old about relationships. He liked Leta a lot and he did find her attractive. He just didn’t know if Leta would want him to be that involved in her life.

“Well, that’s a very complicated question. I’m sure that your mummy would want what’s best for you, so she has to think about looking after you first,” he told her.

“But I want you to be her boyfriend,” Bonnie pouted. “I’ll ask her tonight,” she nodded in agreement as she saw that Leta was headed back to the table.

“She wasn’t any trouble was she?” Leta asked Theseus and tilted her head to the side. “She hasn’t convinced you to buy the entire chocolate cake?”

“No,” Theseus smiled up at Leta. “Although chocolate cake for dessert does sound good, so I think we know what we’ll be having,” he grinned.

Bonnie smiled at that and went on with her colouring, until their food had been brought over.

The three of them tucked into their meals, having the chocolate cake for dessert and just talked and laughed all together. Anyone else that walked past or sat nearby would have thought that they were a proper family, and that it was a mother and father with their daughter.

Leta had been thankful that Theseus had come into their lives and she was hoping that it wouldn’t change. Maybe asking him out wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world. The only trouble was, going on a date was a lot harder with Bonnie.

For now, Leta just enjoyed their time in the diner together, eating and laughing with all of them comfortable with being around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that all of you are enjoying this <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leta has a works party and asks Theseus to babysit for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while but, Uni has been very hectic but I am done with my Uni work now so I can focus more on my fics

Leta had been spending most of the day, trying to get ready for a works party that she had been invited to. She had gotten into a black dress, with a thigh slit so that one of her legs had been on show.

She had also tried to keep Bonnie entertained for a while, until she had gotten a phone call from the babysitter, telling her that they would have to cancel.

She was a little disappointed and sighed a little as she put her phone down and bit her lip. She had already committed to the party now and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to bring Bonnie along with her.

For a moment she looked over to the door and thought that the only option that she really had was to ask Theseus if he would babysit for her. She at least hoped that he would be able to be there are look after Bonnie. She trusted him enough.

Leta headed out of the apartment briefly and knocked on Theseus’ door, waiting for him to answer and feeling a little overdressed. She’d never been that dressed up in front of him before, so it seemed a bit strange for her.

Theseus opened the door after a couple of a seconds and opened his mouth to speak but was rendered a little speechless by the sight of Leta in her dress.

Leta smiled brightly at him and got a smile in return.

“Theseus. I really, really hate to do this but, I have this works party thing tonight and I can’t get out of it but, my babysitter just cancelled, and I have nobody else to look after Bonnie. And you’re the only other person close by that I trust to look after her for the night,” Leta explained.

“Sure. I had nothing planned so I’m more than happy to look after Bonnie for the night,” Theseus agreed and had to stop himself from looking at Leta for too long.

Leta headed back into the apartment, with Theseus following her and she smiled over towards her daughter.

“Bon! Theseus is going to look after you for the night. I am going to be back in a few hours, so I will see you later,” Leta spoke and moved over towards her daughter pulling her into a hug.

“I like Theseus. I’m glad he’s looking after me,” Bonnie smiled and hugged Leta tightly. “And you look really pretty mummy!”

“Thanks Bon,” Leta kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair. “Behave for Theseus okay? I don’t want to hear that you were being a trouble maker.”

“I will. Promise,” Bonnie grinned at her.

“Alright. Well I better be off,” Leta grinned at Theseus and moved over to him, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome. Go and have fun,” Theseus told her and watched as she grabbed her bag and left the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Theseus quickly settled into the apartment as Bonnie managed to rope him into playing all sorts of games with her, and convinced him to get them Take Out, and listen to her favourite Disney playlist to which Theseus knew quite a few of the songs.

When Bonnie was sat opposite to Theseus, a bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of her, she looked towards him with big eyes.

“Have you asked Mummy out on a date yet?” she asked him, not even bothering to be subtle about any of it.

Theseus chuckled and shook his head looking down into his own bowl of ice cream.

“No, I haven’t asked her. I’m not as brave as you are,” he told Bonnie with a smile on his face.

“What’s there to be scared of? Mummy wont bite. She’s too small,” the girl shrugged and shovelled a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

“Well, I know that she’s not scary. But it’s scary to ask someone to be your girlfriend or boyfriend in case they might say no,” Theseus explained.

“She won’t say no. She likes you. She won’t say it to me but, I can tell. She never talks to people normally. We’ve never had a friend like you spend time with her.”

Theseus couldn’t help but, be quite touched by that and smiled. He hummed and finished off his ice cream, putting the bowl on the side.

“Well, I like being her friend. But, we should help and do some washing up so that your mummy doesn’t come home to a mess,” he suggested to her with a soft smile as she brought her empty bowl over to him.

“I’ll dry them but, you have to wash them,” Bonnie suggested.

“Deal,” Theseus nodded and started on washing up, letting Bonnie do some drying before they both retired to the sofa so that they could watch a film together.

 

* * *

 

When Leta walked through the door a few hours later, she found Theseus half asleep, still watching Disney films while Bonnie was asleep, head leaning against his side.

Leta smiled at the sight and closed the door slowly. She made her way over to the sofa and leaned over the back to look towards Theseus.

“Hey, I’m home now. You can go back to your apartment,” she whispered and smiled at him. “I can put Bonnie to bed.”

Theseus glanced to Leta and smiled, nodding slowly. He stood up slowly, letting Bonnie lean down to the sofa still asleep.

Leta lifted Bonnie and took her into her bedroom, tucking her in and coming back out to where Theseus still stood.

“Thank you for tonight Theseus. I appreciate you looking after Bonnie and you’re really good with her,” she whispered and came over to the man, looking up to him.

“You’re more than welcome. I’m happy to look after her anytime. If you ever have work events or, if you ever go on a date...”

“I don’t think that a date is very likely,” Leta spoke and bit her lip slightly.

“Oh...” Theseus frowned a little, thinking that she meant that she didn’t want to date anyone. He looked down towards her and their eyes met for a moment.

“Fuck it,” Leta whispered and leaned up, kissing Theseus one hand moving to the back of his neck as he kissed back, hands moving to her waist.

When she finally pulled away, Leta looked up to him with questioning eyes to see if he would react in any way.

“Wow...” Theseus spoke and chuckled slightly, one of his hands moving up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while...” Leta smiled at him. “Bonnie keeps telling me to ask you to be my boyfriend. And well, I think we could go on a date first maybe? Or do you think we’re past that?”

“I’d like that,” Theseus smiled and kissed her again. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I’ll look forward to it,” Leta grinned up at him and squeezed his hand. “See you tomorrow Theseus.”

Theseus smiled and walked towards the door, giving her one last smile before leaving and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think! And I look forward to giving you all more in this story because I love my little family so much


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Leta go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop this has taken me a while to write because I was going through some things and this fic was reminding me of things but, hopefully I can get back into writing this because I have ideas for more cute things and I love and miss Bonnie. Also Big Little Lies came out and Zoe being a mama.

Leta had managed to get a babysitter for Bonnie when she and Theseus had planned their date. It was last minute but, she had managed to find someone at least. She just hadn’t told Bonnie yet that her and Theseus were going to go on a date.

The girl was a little bit hyped up, looking up towards her mother with a grin on her face as she was jumping on the sofa. Leta had a feeling that somehow her daughter had figured out what was going on between her and Theseus.

“Will you calm down? Did Theseus give you some sort of sugar that lasts the next day as well?” Leta laughed and ruffled Bonnie’s hair. “You’re just a bundle of energy.”

“Where are you going today?” Bonnie asked, looking up to her mother with big eyes.

“I’m going out with Theseus so that we can have some grown up time,” Leta explained and smiled. “We’re gonna talk about grown up things and have some food. And I’m afraid that the place that we’re going doesn’t do chicken nuggets so that’s why you’ve got to stay home.”

“Are you going on a date with him?” Bonnie asked her mother. “Because you’re wearing a pretty dress and you’ve made your makeup really pretty! Prettier than normal, and Arlo at school says that’s what girls do when they go on dates.”

Leta blinked and shook her head with an amused smile on her face. She should have known that her daughter would have figured it out.

“We’re just going out for some food. Now you just calm down,” she smiled and gave Bonnie a quick hug. “Otherwise your babysitter is going to have her work cut out for her.”

Bonnie sighed dramatically and lay down on the sofa.

Leta just smiled and tidied up a little before there was a knock at her door, and the babysitter that she had called turned up. They had a quick little chat about Bonnie’s bedtime and what things that she would say that she could do which would be a lie before Leta left.

 

Leta knocked on Theseus door, fixing her hair a little before he opened the door and smiled at her.

“Whoa. You look amazing,” he grinned at her and kissed her cheek gently. “I’m glad that you agreed to this. It would have looked a little awkward if we kissed and then you said no to a date.”

Leta laughed and grinned at him, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“You look good too. And I would be mad if I hadn’t agreed to go on a date with you,” she laughed and held out her hand for him to take. “Bonnie’s onto us. She asked if I was going on a date. She would quite possibly explode with happiness if she knew that we were dating.”

Theseus chuckled and nodded.

“She’s adorable. I’m glad that you two moved in,” he smiled and started walking with her. The restaurant that they had chosen to go to, wasn’t too far away so they could walk there. Theseus had chosen it and gotten them reservations; he hadn’t really told Leta a lot about it.

“I can still pay for half of this,” Leta told him softly and looked up to Theseus.

“Nope. I insist on paying. You’re already paying for your babysitter so I can pay for your food,” he answered and squeezed her hand gently.

Leta rolled her eyes and leaned her head against his arm for a couple of seconds.

They got to the restaurant and Theseus was a perfect gentleman, opening the door for her and pulling out her chair when they got to the table. Leta hadn’t really been to many restaurants. She couldn’t really go to many with Bonnie. She would have to find a more child friendly place.

“You know you’re the first guy I’ve been on a date with since Bonnie was born,” Leta told him with a little smile.

“Really?” Theseus raised an eyebrow. “I would have thought that you’d have guys knocking down your door.”

“Having a daughter limits you from dating really. Not everyone is like you,” she gave him a small smile. “And anyway, you are one of the best people that I’ve met since I had Bonnie. You’ve been the only guy that’s been interested in me that’s actually made an effort to get to know her. Not everyone is that kind.”

“Well, I think that you’re both great and I’ve liked getting to know both of you,” Theseus told her and smiled.

They ordered their food and Theseus had ordered a wine for them and kept his eye on Leta for a little while.

“So, does this make us officially boyfriend and girlfriend?” Leta raised an eyebrow slightly at him and tilted her head to the side a little.

“If that’s what you want,” Theseus grinned and sipped at his wine. “I know that I’d quite like to call you my girlfriend.”

Leta smiled and blushed a little, looking away for a moment.

“Well the, I think that we could be girlfriend and boyfriend. There’s nobody else that I’d rather call my boyfriend,” Leta smiled at him.

They spent the rest of the night, talking and joking with each other. They had ordered dessert and once they had finished with their meals, Theseus walked Leta back to her apartment door.

“I’ll see you soon,” Theseus spoke softly and leaned in to kiss her gently.

Leta kissed him back and squeezed his hand gently.

“See you soon, I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you,” she spoke softly and opened the door to her apartment. She paid the babysitter and got herself ready for bed, checking on Bonnie and then curling up in her own bed, feeling elevated and giddy after her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and everything! I have this and two other things in mind for what I want to write. But I want to concentrate on posting only one at one time but, I have missed this


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leta tells Bonnie the news about her and Theseus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me already updating

Leta had gotten up the next morning so that she could help Bonnie get ready for school. She was getting the breakfast ready for her, when Bonnie came up and sat at the kitchen table.

“Was it really not a date with Theseus last night?” the girl asked with a little pout.

“Would you want it to be a date?” Leta asked and brought over the bowl of cereal for her daughter, sitting opposite with her plate of toast.

“Yep! I like Theseus and he’s nice and he’s tall and you always smile when he’s around,” Bonnie answered and nodded eagerly.

“Well then, it had been a date. Theseus asked me on a date and now he wants to be my boyfriend. So, he might be taking me on more dates soon,” she grinned.

Bonnie looked up to her mother with wide eyes, a grin on her face. Her cereal went ignored and she got off of her chair to run over and hug her mother. Leta let out a small laugh and hugged her daughter back, kissing the top of her head.

“I really like Theseus. I think he would be a good boyfriend,” Bonnie spoke softly. “Does that mean he can come and hang out with us more?”

“He’s here a lot anyway,” Leta laughed and rolled her eyes. “But yeah, he’ll be around a little more and there’ll be a bit more cuddling between me and him. If you can stomach seeing people kissing and cuddling.”

Bonnie scrunched up her face a little and shook her head.

“Kissing is gross. He can still be your boyfriend but, without the kissing,” Bonnie answered and stuck her tongue out.

“Well, I’m afraid that we might have to kiss a little bit,” Leta laughed and hugged her daughter a little tighter. “But I’m still saving all the best hugs for you because you’re my best friend.”

Bonnie shook her head and wriggled out of the hug so that she could finish her breakfast, milk dripping down her chin as she shovelled the cereal in.

“My best friend is Arlo. He’s nice and he plays games with me at school all the time. He’s in the school play with me too,” Bonnie answered and finished off her breakfast. “I like playing games with Arlo.”

“Well, that’s good. But you’re still my best friend.” Leta finished her toast and stood up to put the plates in the sink so that she could wash them later. “Now, go and brush your teeth and get your school shoes on. We’ve got to leave in ten minutes.”

Bonnie sighed dramatically and slid off of her chair so that she could run and get ready for school while Leta washed the dishes and slipped on her own shoes.

When both of them were ready to go, Leta drove Bonnie to school and headed to work herself, sending Theseus a little text to just tell him that she had enjoyed the date and that if he wanted to come over for dinner that night then he was more than welcome.

 

When Leta got home later with Bonnie, she let the girl into the house and went through the ordeal of getting her changed out of her uniform and into something that could get a little messy if the girl spilt her dinner down it.

It wasn’t long before Theseus knocked and came into the apartment, immediately coming over to Leta and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“What are we having for dinner then? Since you asked me so nicely,” he asked Leta and smiled at her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

“We are having a stir fry. Chicken stir fry to be exact,” Leta told him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Theseus!” Bonnie grinned and ran over hugging him. “It is true that you and mummy are boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

“Hi Bonnie,” Theseus chuckled and hugged her back. “We are. I hope that’s okay with you.”

“I like you so, I think you should be her boyfriend,” Bonnie agreed and nodded. “I have a present for both of you!”

Bonnie ran off to grab her school bag and produced an envelope towards her mother.

“What is it?” Leta asked, starting to open the envelope. She took out a leaflet about the school show and two tickets.

“I wanted both of you to come and see the show that school is doing,” Bonnie answered with a grin on her face. “It’s gonna be singing and acting and I think you’ll like it.”

Leta smiled and ruffled Bonnie’s hair.

“I’m sure that me and Theseus would be able to come. Right Theseus?” Leta looked over to the man with a smile on her face.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Theseus agreed and grinned at Bonnie. “Thanks for the ticket Bon, you didn’t have to get one for me.”

“I wanted to. You and mummy spend lots of time together and I like you,” she told him and shrugged. “When’s dinner?” she asked changing the subject completely.

“In about half an hour, greedy guts.” Leta rolled her eyes and stuck the two tickets on the fridge with a magnet. “Go and do your homework while you wait, Theseus might be able to help you.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and went off to get her workbooks out of her bag, Theseus following and sitting on the sofa with her, helping when she asked him to. Leta watched from the kitchen while she was cooking and smiled to herself.

He really was one of the best people that she had met. She was glad that she had managed to find someone like him, and someone that showed an interest in her daughter as well as her. She knew that if she had met a guy that didn’t seem even remotely interested in Bonnie then she would end things with him before it got too serious. Theseus was different though. He cared and he put in a lot of effort. More of an effort than Bonnie’s father ever had anyway.

 

It didn’t take long for them to have dinner ready, and for them all to sit at the table together, eating their meals and laughing with each other, talking about their days and just acting like a family already.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think, and I hope that you all enjoy what I do with this kind of AU and story


End file.
